Cachez-Moi Loin: After Hours
by The Infernal Jynk
Summary: First in a series. Psymon gets invited to join the others on a night out. Takes place at the Mesablanca course.
1. Intro

Psymon walked out of the locker room and sighed, looking up at the night sky overhead. He dug into his back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a crumpled pack of Pall Malls and lit one up. He exhaled softly, and adjusted his duffle bag on his shoulder. The problem with these towns around the tracks was that they closed up early. There wasn't ever anything to do after an event. Sure, the officials probably just wanted the boarders to go on to bed, but Psymon was still too wired after coming in second place in that evening's race.  
  
"Psymon, you okay?" a voice called out. Psymon blinked and turned to see Brodi standing there, watching him. "You look lost, friend."  
  
"I'm not your friend," Psymon gruffed, blowing smoke in Brodi's direction. "And don't try laying that Zen crap on me, either."  
  
"No, man, just concerned," Brodi replied, waving the cigarette smoke away from his face. Psymon just shrugged and began walking off till the surfer caught his arm. Psymon looked at Brodi's hand and frowned.  
  
"You're wanting to lose that hand, eh?" the Canadian asked. Brodi let go of Psymon's arm, murmuring an apology. Psymon just smirked. "You want something, Brodi, or are you just wasting my time?"  
  
"I thought you might want to go to a bar with us. It's really the only place left open in this town," Brodi answered. "Might help you unwind a bit."  
  
"Why would I go anywhere with you losers?" Psymon asked.  
  
"Zoe's going," Brodi replied, shrugging. Psymon just glared.  
  
"And what makes you think I care about her?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, come on, Psy," the surfer said, rolling his eyes. "We've all heard you call her name on the course, even when she isn't in a race."  
  
"I have respect for her, so what," Psymon answered, looking away and taking another drag off his cigarette. Brodi just sighed and shook his head.  
  
"If it helps, Kaori isn't going," he said. Psymon looked at him.  
  
"Eh? Why not?" he asked. "I thought she was into the whole buddy- buddy group-hug thing with you people."  
  
"Yeah, usually she is, but she's not old enough to go. It's just us over-18 adults going," Brodi answered, smiling. Psymon flicked his cigarette on the ground and ground it out with the heel of his boot.  
  
"Well, damn, count me in," he said, grinning like a wild man. "Where is it? I'll meet you there. I want to drop off my crap in my bus."  
  
"Sure, friend," Brodi answered. "It's called Joe's Gone Wild. Kind of an offbeat place."  
  
"Sound like fun,"Psymon said flatly and walked off, waving over his shoulder. "I'll see you there." 


	2. Why, oh why, did I agree to this?

Joe's Gone Wild turned out to be a gothic-styled dance club, not really Psymon's style at all. He stood there looking at the neon sign over the door, debating if he should go in, when he heard someone calling his name. He turned to see Marisol and Seeiah walking up and groaned softly. Before he could stop them, they each took and arm and began dragging him into the club. He just sighed and let them guide him to the table where the others were, figuring it would be better than causing a scene. He plunked down in a seat, trying to be as far away from the rest of them as possible and still be at their table.  
  
"We saw him outside and figured he was gonna try and leave," Marisol said, laughing. Psymon just glared at her.  
  
"I wasn't going to leave, I was going to come in here and strangle the DJ," the Canadian answered curtly. "The music sucks."  
  
"It does not. It's great music," Marisol answered. "You can definately dance to it. Come dance with me, Psymon."  
  
"I'm not dancing," Psymon snarled.  
  
"Oh, come on, it'll be fun," Marisol replied, getting up and tugging on Psymon's arm. He pulled away and sneered.  
  
"I said no. I just want to sit here, drink and smoke. You want to dance, take JP," Psymon said harshly. Marisol just frowned.  
  
"Leave the man alone, toots," Luther answered before Marisol could say anything. Psymon just nodded to him.  
  
"On that note, let's get the waitress over here, I need a drink," Moby interjected and waved wildly to one of the waitresses.  
  
Psymon shifted in his chair to look at the dance floor and lit a cigarette. He could see Zoe out the corner of his eye bopping to the music. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he looked back at Seeiah, who was motioning to the waitress standing there expectantly.  
  
"What can I get for you?" the waitress asked.  
  
"You can start by giving me a hard-on, then maybe a blowjob, followed by an orgasm," Psymon replied, grinning. Elise promptly smacked him on the shoulder. "Ow! What? They're drinks."  
  
"Why does everything have to have double meanings with you?" Elise asked, frowning.  
  
"I don't know. Why do you always have a bug up your ass?" Psymon asked back, then looked at the waitress. "Just get me a flaming Jesus to start with and we'll go from there."  
  
The waitress just nodded and turned to get the rest of the orders while Psymon turned his attention back to the dance floor, mostly watching Zoe from the corner of his eye. He couldn't get over how great she looked in this light, then quickly shifted his gaze to the dance floor. He didn't want to think he actually found her attractive. Besides, she liked Moby anyway. Suddenly, someone snatched his cigarette from him. He growled and turned around to see Marisol putting it out.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Psymon said, raising his voice.  
  
"You can ruin your lungs all you want, but you are not going to ruin mine," Marisol answered simply. Psymon stood up and began reaching for her, but Brodi caught his hand.  
  
"Whoa there, friend. It's not worth it," the spiritual boarder said, then looked at Marisol. "Let him smoke. In this place, it could be anyone's cigarette smoke you're inhaling."  
  
Psymon just sneered and sat down, lighting another cigarette. He took a slow drag, then blew the smoke at Marisol, who just coughed and waved it away. He looked back at the dance floor, watching the lights more than the dancers. From the corner of his eye, he saw Zoe look at him and smile. He turned to look back at her, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes?" Psymon asked her. Zoe pulled out a pack of Winstons and held out her hand.  
  
"Let me borrow your lighter. Mine's out of fluid," the punky boarder answered. Psymon dug his lighter out and handed it over. Moby took it from her before she could light her cigarette. Zoe glared at him. "Hey!"  
  
"I thought you were giving those up," Moby said, handing Psymon's lighter back.  
  
"Hey, I don't bitch about you watching porn, don't bitch about my smoking," Zoe snapped, grabbing the lighter from Psymon's hand. Psymon just grinned. Before Moby could reply, the waitress had come back and was setting drinks on the table. Zoe looked at the drink the waitress set before Psymon. "What the hell is that?"  
  
"Flaming Jesus," Psymon replied, then took his lighter back from her and lit the drink. "Best served hot."  
  
"You're not really going to drink that, are you?" Zoe asked, taking the lighter back and lighting her cigarette finally.  
  
"No worries," Moby said. "You blow it out before drinking it, right, Psymon?"  
  
"Nope," Psymon answered simply and downed it, flames and all. The other boarders stared at him. "What?"  
  
"Geez, Psymon, can you be anymore psychotic?" Elise asked, frowning.  
  
"Only if you can be more of a snob," Psymon snapped. He looked up at the waitress. "Get me a Molson." The waitress just looked at him. "Damn, just get me whatever passes for beer in this place. No, nevermind. Bring me some whisky."  
  
"Want to make it a double?" the waitress asked.  
  
"No, bring me the bottle. Crown Royal if you got it," Psymon said. The waitress just nodded and walked off. Psymon settled back in his chair, watching the lights flicker across the dance floor again. He ignored the other boarders' conversations, prefering to listen to what the club considered music. The waitress returned and set a bottle and glass down in front of Psymon, then left as he poured his own drink. He took a swallow and caught Zoe watching him. "Now what?"  
  
"Why are you so crabby tonight?" Zoe asked him.  
  
"I don't do well in social situations," Psymon answered, shrugging. Elise scoffed at that.  
  
"Well, there's a surprise, eh?" she said, smirking. "So, 'Sketchy', how long has it been since you were in public?"  
  
"Years," Psymon replied, glaring at her. "And don't call me that."  
  
"Oh, the maniac has a weakness, does he?" Elise laughed. Psymon tossed his drink on her. "Dammit, Psy, what the hell is your damage?"  
  
"About 7,200 volts. What's yours?" Psymon snarled. "I swear, you have been on my ass since I joined up."  
  
"Maybe my problem is having a lunatic traveling around with us," Elise shouted. Brodi touched her arm gently.  
  
"Children, don't make me put you both in quiet time. Leave him alone, Elise, and Psy, stop throwing drinks on people," the surfer said calmly. Psymon glared at Elise, then filled his glass back up and looked back at the dance floor. He knew joining them here was a stupid idea. He hated large crowds and having to deal with people. Sure, snowboarding, snowmobile racing, and all that for a crowd was easy, he didn't have to know any of them afterwards. He hadn't liked social situations since the accident. His friends had been the ones to dare him to jump that gap, but they hadn't bothered to show up at the hospital or talk to him after he had plunged down that cliff and taken out those power lines. They hadn't been there when his family had him commited for his erratic behavior. Come to think of it, his family hadn't really come to visit him much either. After pretending to be "normal" and finally being let out of the institution, Psymon had decided he didn't like people much and had done well to avoid them. Now he figured he should at least join the other boarders on a night out, at least to prove he wasn't completely anti-social. Besides, Zoe was here and looking cute, so it was worth the insults he was getting. Well, almost worth it.  
  
Psymon's thoughts were interrupted by something heavy being suddenly dropped in his lap. Opening his eyes, he saw it was just Marisol, now comfortably sitting on him. He moved, trying to stand up to dump her on her ass, but she was holding onto the back of the chair. Psymon glared and her and tried to push her off.  
  
"Get off me," Psymon yelled, then finally gave up and looked at her. "What?"  
  
"I want to dance, and whether you like it or not, you're dancing with me," the latin woman answered."  
  
"The hell I am," the Canadian sneered.  
  
"Fine, then I'll just sit here," Marisol answered. Psymon grappled with her a bit more, but still couldn't get her to get off his lap.  
  
"Fine, I'll dance," he sighed, and finished his drink. "Now, get off me."  
  
Marisol hopped up, waiting on Psymon to stand up. He got up and followed her, catching Zoe's look out the corner of his eye. He thought she had looked disappointed, but it could've just been the lighting. His attention focused back on Marisol as she put her arms around his waist and got close. She began to move against him to the music. Psymon had absolutely no idea what to do. He wasn't really into the style of music playing and didn't have the fainest idea how to dance to it.  
  
"What's wrong, Psy?" Marisol asked.  
  
"I, uh, don't really know how to dance," he answered.  
  
"Nonsense, I've seen you dance before," she replied.  
  
"Yeah, but not to this music," Psymon snapped. "It sucks. Look, I'm gonna go sit back down."  
  
"Oh, no you don't, Mr. Sourpuss. I'll show you what to do. You're going to have a good time if it kills you," Marisol said quickly, keeping Psymon from walking away. She put her hands on his hips and began making him move in time to the music. Psymon felt very uncomfortable, but decided to just go with it. It was better than fighting with her. Marisol got close again and took his hands in hers and moved them to the music as well. He put his arms around her, letting her dance close to him. Marisol smiled up at him. "See? You are not that bad after all."  
  
"I suppose not, but if a fast song comes on, you have to dance with me to it," Psymon answered, that crazy gleam showing in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, no. I've seen you dance to that. You'd hurt me," she replied. Psymon laughed.  
  
"I'll be gentle," he said, winking suggestively. Marisol just stared at him.  
  
"I think, perhaps, we've had enough dancing for one evening," she said, stepping back from him. Psymon pulled her back against him.  
  
"You sure about that? It gets lonely out here," he whispered to her. Marisol pulled away from him and slapped him.  
  
"I do not know what you thought I was offering, but you read me wrong," she yelled, then stormed off back to the table. Psymon smirked and started to walk back after her, when Zoe stepped in front of him.  
  
"Eh? Now what?" Psymon asked, looking her over.  
  
"Well, seeing as how a fast song came on, I thought you might like to dance to it with me. Marisol, poor thing, would break," Zoe said, grinning. Psymon just nodded.  
  
"Well, if you can keep up," he started.  
  
"Oh, I can keep up," Zoe interrupted, "but can you follow?" 


	3. Fight! Fight! Fight!

Psymon just grinned and followed Zoe's lead as she moved about the dance floor. He knew that their dance movements probably looked erratic to the rest of the group, but he could feel the rhythm to this song at least. Zoe moved up against him, much the same way Marisol had been, but this time it didn't bother him. It didn't feel alien to him to dance with Zoe. Feeling her against him didn't feel wrong. He looked up and saw that the dance floor had cleared, giving them more room. Psymon pulled Zoe close, but the song was already ending. The punky boarder just looked up at him and wriggled from his grasp.  
  
"Thanks for the dance, Psy," she said, wlking back to the table. Psymon just watched her walk off, forgetting that he was on the dance floor till he was body checked from behind. Growling, he turned and punched the person, not even caring who it was. Soon it was an all-out brawl, with the psychotic boarder in the midst of it all. Psymon fought off the hands hauling him out of the fight till he realized it was Luther. Brodi was right behind him, trying to keep the path clear. Psymon kicked out and caught someone behind him in the chest then followed Luther and Brodi back to the table.  
  
"Can't take you anywhere, can we?" Seeiah asked. Psymon just grinned at her and pulled her forward as a chair flew through the space she had just been standing in. Seeiah looked up at Psymon, still leaned against his chest, then quickly stepped back. "Can we just go?"  
  
The group of them ran out the door and stood outside, just as police sirens were heard coming down the block. People were pouring out of the club now and it was all the boarders could do to not be knocked down. Elise looked at Brodi, then walked over to Psymon and got in his face.  
  
"Why is it that where ever you go, trouble follows?" she shouted. Psymon's eyes narrowed.  
  
"If you don't like it, don't invite me places. You all thought I needed this," he snapped back.  
  
"We didn't know you were gonna start a free-for-all in there," Elise said, getting closer. Psymon reached up, placing a hand on each breast, and shoved her hard. Elise just stared at him, mougth gaped open.  
  
"I wish you'd leave me the hell alone, bitch," Psymon growled. "I'm so sick of your crap. You're always on my ass about something. It's not my fault my lifestyle clashes with your delusions of grandeur."  
  
"You obnoxious pyschotic freak," Elise yelled, slapping Psymon hard enough to turn his head. He slowly looked back at her and smirked. Calmly he took out a cigarette and lit it, then used his lighter to ignite the whisky he'd spilt on Elise's shirt earlier. She screamed and fell back, trying to put the flames out. Psymon simply walked away as the other boarders helped Elise. He didn't care one way or another if they got the fire out.  
  
"Psy, wait up," a voice called. Psymon stopped but didn't turn around. Zoe walked into his field of vision. "You know once the officials find out, you're going to be in some serious trouble. We'd all have covered for you about the fight, but you're not gonna be able to get them to forget about setting Elise on fire."  
  
"What about you?" Psymon asked, exhaling cigarette smoke. "You gonna stand with them?"  
  
"No, but I'm not gonna be involved either," Zoe answered. Psymon sneered.  
  
"That's a very non-commited answer," he snarled, walking away. "Hell with you."  
  
"Psy, wait," Zoe said running after him. He turned and glared at her, making her step back. Zoe just sighed. "At least let me walk with you. I really don't want to hear them put you down."  
  
"They do that when I'm not around?" Psymon asked softly. Zoe nodded. He just frowned and started to walk away. "Hell with them, too. If the officials don't bounce me out, then I'm taking off at Garibaldi. It's close enough to home."  
  
"Psymon, you just have to find something worth staying in SSX," Zoe replied, walking next to him.  
  
"What makes you think I haven't?" he asked, looking at her. "Besides, it doesn't matter. Elise'll get her way and I'll be out. The officials won't go against their golden girl. I guess I'll see you around in the Seldstorm events."  
  
"Don't be like that, Psymon," Zoe answered. "I don't think everyone is against you. Seeiah was telling me to let you know she's grateful for you pulling her out of the way of that chair."  
  
"Yeah, woo-hoo, she's grateful," Psymon said, shrugging. "She looked more scared to me. 'Oh, thank you, Mr. Psycho for saving me, but just don't touch me.' It's crap, Zoe."  
  
"They're not all bad, Psy. Brodi thinks pretty high of you," she replied. Psymon scoffed.  
  
"He thinks high of everyone," Psymon said, then looked at Zoe. "Why're you still here? Shouldn't you run back to Moby?"  
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Zoe asked, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"I see the way you look at him. I'm not dumb, Zoe. Why're you still following me anyway?" the Canadian asked.  
  
"Maybe I find you better company right now," she answered difantly. Psymon just shrugged and walked off, letting her trail behind him. He didn't care one way or the other right now if she followed him, but he didn't want her playing games. Arriving at his winnebago, he opened the door and walked in, almost shutting it on Zoe. He looked back at her and let her on in. 


	4. Home Sweet Winnebago

"Welcome to my happy home," Psymon said, shutting the door behind her. Zoe looked around as Psymon walked over to the kitchen area and rummaged through the cabinets. He glanced at her out the corner of his eye and saw her looking at the aquarium with mice in it. Smirking he walked over to her. "They're so cute, Psy," Zoe said, tapping on the glass. Psymon just picked one up by the tail and dropped it in another aqaurium where it was promptly set upon by a rather large python. Zoe just paled and looked at him. "Uh, the snake is cute, too."  
  
"Yeah, I adopted him while we were out at the Mercury City Meltdown course. I saw these guy ditching him, aquarium and all out by the road, so I stopped and picked him up. The vet said he was in pretty good health and told me how to take care of him," Psymon explained, reaching in to pet the snake. He moved back to the cabinets and rummaged through them till he pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Sitting down he took the cap off and took a swallow. "I'd rather have some Canadian Club, but good ol' Jack'll do in a pinch."  
  
"You gonna be okay, Psy?" Zoe asked sitting on a chair. Psymon just nodded, then shook his head.  
  
"I haven't been okay since the accident, but I make do," he answered, then held the bottle out to her. "Want some?"  
  
"Uh, no. I'll pass," Zoe said, motioning the bottle away.  
  
"Aw, come on. It'll put hair on your chest," Psymon replied, grinning his famous wild grin.  
  
"Yeah, just what I want, hairy boobs," Zoe laughed. Psymon laughed to, setting the bottle down. Zoe looked around. "No offence, Psy, but you could use a cleaning lady."  
  
"I don't usually have company," he answered, walking towards his bedroom. Zoe got up and followed him. "The officials tried to get me to live on the bus with Moby and Mac, but they sorta turned 'Survivor' on me and voted me off. So, I got the officials to agree to let me have my own bus. She ain't much, but she's home."  
  
"It's not exactly a bus. Don't you ever get lonely?" Zoe asked from the doorway, watching Psymon take off his shirt.  
  
"Sometimes, but don't you? Besides, I've got the animals to keep me company," he answered, sitting on the bed. "Oh, and watch out for Sparky, he's kind of fussy around strangers."  
  
"Who?" Zoe asked, and promptly had her question answered by a loud caw and a black blur moving beside her. Psymon got up and stroked the crow's feathers. Zoe just stared. "What the hell is that doing in here?"  
  
"Another pet," Psymon answered, letting the bird up on his shoulder, seeming unaffected by its sharp claws. "I've had him for years. Got him not long after I was let out of-- Never mind, I've just had him for a long time. He got fried by some powerlines, too. Can't fly anymore, so, I sorta take care of him."  
  
"Color me surprised. Who would've ever thought the infamous wild man would have a heart of gold?" Zoe said, smiling. Psymon shrugged and let the crow back on his perch.  
  
"No one ever asked. I think they heard the stories and decided they didn't want to know me. Well, everyone 'cept you and Kaori," Psymon answered, sitting back down on his bed. Zoe picked her way through the dirty clothes and trash on the floor and sat down beside him.  
  
"I thought Kaori didn't like you," she said.  
  
"She doesn't. She tried to get to know me, but I kept doing stuff to her," Psymon answered. "You be surprised how much she didn't like finding roaches in her bed. Doesn't matter, she's too damn cute for my taste. Annoys the hell out of me."  
  
"I'm not fond of her either, but she's a nice kid," Zoe replied. "You know, I sorta like your little winnebago. Maybe I'll talk the officials into letting me get my own bus, too."  
  
"Well, there's room for two in here," Psymon said softly. "Not to make assumptions."  
  
"Yeah," Zoe said, looking around the room. Psymon just watched her, trying not to think about how pretty she was and how lucky he should be she was hanging out with him. He noticed she picked up a rather worn out old teddy bear. Zoe looked back at him. "What's this?"  
  
"Something my mom gave me when I was in the hospital. I keep it around to remind myself that there was a time my parents actually cared about me," Psymon answered. Zoe whapped him on the shoulder with it. He took it from her and tossed it back on his pillows. "You're a pain, you know that?"  
  
"Aw, you don't like me anymore?" Zoe asked playfully, leaning close. Psymon couldn't help himself and leaned over and kissed her. To his surprise, she kissed him back, putting and arm around him. He pulled back a looked at her.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't...I mean, I--" Psy tried to get out, but Zoe put a fingertip to his lips.  
  
"Hey, no worries. It was just a kiss," she answered. Psymon pulled away, turning away from her, and looked down at his feet. He shivered a bit when Zoe put her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Itr wasn't just a kiss for you, was it?"  
  
"Sure it was," Psymon said flatly. "I get kissed all the time. I don't know, girls like the piercings, I guess."  
  
"Psymon?" Zoe called, nudging him. "What was it like? Falling on those powerlines?"  
  
"You know, I've really tried to forget all that," Psymon said looking back at her. He sighed, looking at the concern in her blue eyes. "It hurt...a lot. I don't really remember much. I know I fell, and I sort of took those lines down with me, but the pain was so much, I blacked out. The next thing I remember was being in a hospital with people standing over me saying I'd probably die."  
  
"But you didn't," Zoe said softly. Psymon smirked.  
  
"Don't think I haven't spent the rest of my life trying to. I don't know exactly why I get self-destructive. Sometimes it's like I'm on the outside, watching myself. The doctors said I have schitzophrenia. They even gave me some cute little pills to take, but I stopped taking them," Psymon answered.  
  
"Why?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Because they made me feel," Psymoned replied simply. "I got use to people keeping their distance from my strange behavior."  
  
"I don't think you're all that strange," Zoe said, taking his hand in hers. Psymon just looked at her hand holding his, then covered it with his free hand. The punky boarder just stroked his cheek. "You make me laugh, Psymon. I like being around you."  
  
"You're probably the only one," Psymon answered, closing his eyes. He felt her lips on his again and just gave in, enjoying the closeness. Shifting his weight, he put an arm around her and held her close till she pulled away. He opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"Sorry," Zoe said, looking away. "Look, it's getting late. I should probably get back to my bus."  
  
"Suddenly remembered you don't like being around me?" Psymon asked bitterly. Zoe looked back at him.  
  
"No, it's not...I just..blar," Zoe replied, getting frustrated. "I'm just afraid of where it will lead."  
  
"I'd like to think it would lead to more kissing, maybe even a little tounge. Why? Did you think I'd try to have sex with you? I'm not that fast," Psymon said, getting up. "Sorry, I think you got the wrong impression of what kind of guy I am."  
  
"Psymon, don't pull that with me, I've seen you toss half-dressed girls out of here before," Zoe replied getting up as well.  
  
"Yeah, well, I've got needs," Psymon retorted. "Besides, I didn't care about any of them. They weren't you." He quickly shut his mouth at her wide eyes, but it was too late, he'd said it. He looked away from her, pretending to look on his dresser for a cigarette.  
  
"You like me a lot, don't you?" Zoe asked, touching Psymon's back, feeling him flinch. She traced her fingers over his tattoo. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"  
  
"What was I suppose to say? 'Hi, I'm Psymon. You rock my world.' I didn't think you liked me. You had the same reaction to me everyone else did," Psymon answered, his back still toward her. "I heard you talking to the others that first night."  
  
"Okay, yeah, I admit it. I thought you were scary, but then I got to know you. You're the only one here with decent taste in music. You like the same stuff I do," Zoe replied.  
  
"And yet, Moby's the one you hang out with," Psymon said, turning and leaning against his dresser. He lit a cigarette and looked at her. "Why did you come here anyway?"  
  
"I wanted to get to know you better," Zoe said, sitting back down on his bed. He walked over and stood in front of her, looking down at her. She sighed and looked up at him. "I think you're cute."  
  
"Um, yay. You know, you're right. It is getting late," Psymon said, still looking down at her. "You'd better go before they think I killed you or something."  
  
"Let them think it. I want to stay and talk," Zoe answered, grabbing his hand and pulling him down. He stumbled and fell on top of her. Psymon pushed himself up and looked down at her.  
  
"This doesn't seem like talking to me," he said, smiling. "This feels more like making out."  
  
"Then maybe we should. You're a pretty good kisser," Zoe replied, grinning.  
  
"It's the labret," Psymon said, flicking his tonuge against his lip ring. "Drives girls wild."  
  
"Oh, really?" Zoe asked, laughing. "I'm not convinced yet."  
  
Psymon just smiled and leaned down, kissing her again. He felt her arms around him as she kissed back. He moved his lips to her neck, kissing her gently. She moaned softly under him, then pushed at him to get him up. He leaned up and looked down at her.  
  
"Changed your mind again?" Psymon asked. Zoe shook her head.  
  
"No, you're just getting heavy," she answered. Psymon quickly got up, helping her sit back up.  
  
"Sorry," he murmured, leaning back to kiss her again, but she stopped him. He sighed. "What the hell is with you? First you want me to kiss you, then you don't. I'm not into playing games, Zoe."  
  
"I'm sorry. I just keep thinking we're gonna do something we'll regret," she answered. Psymon growled and moved away from her, then flopped back on his bed.  
  
"I don't see how a kiss automatically leads to ass-slapping sex, Zoe. It's just kissing," he said, picking the teddy bear up and looking at it. "If you really want to go, I'm not going to stop you. Just stop playing around with my emotions."  
  
"I'm sorry. I just want to get to know you better before it gets to far," Zoe said, laying down next to him, resting her head on his chest. Psymon put his arm around her, letting the bear drop to the floor. Zoe just looked up at him. "Can I just stay awhile?"  
  
"Just like this?" Psymon asked. Zoe nodded and he smiled. "Sure."  
  
Zoe snuggled close and hugged him. Psymon just sighed and put out the cigarette that he had amazingly hung on to during all of it. He shifted under her, getting comfortable and listened to her breathing. Looking down, he noticed she'd fallen asleep. He relaxed back, putting his other arm behind his head and looked at his ceiling. He knew the other would be on him for this, too, but it was her choice to stay. Closing his, eyes he thought about what the doctors and his parents had told him about not having a normal life anymore. Maybe it wasn't normal by some people's standards, but right now, Psymon couldn't have felt more normal. Zoe stirred against him and sat up. Psymon watched her yawn and look around.  
  
"Oh, geeze, I didn't mean to fall asleep," she said, scooting to the edge of the bed and getting up. "What time is it?"  
  
"A little past two in the morning. You can stay if you want, I'll sleep on the couch," Psymon answered, sitting up.  
  
"No, I'd better go. If nothing else, I should see if Elise is alright," Zoe said. Psymon nodded and got up.  
  
"I'll walk to you you bus," he said softly, getting up as well. He showed her out then locked the door behind him. They walked toward her bus, neither saying anything. Psymon jumped a bit as she took his hand. He looked down at thier clasped hands and smiled. Maybe she was warming up to him.  
  
"Psy, aren't you cold?" Zoe asked. He shook his head.  
  
"I don't really feel cold," he asnwered. "Don't feel much of anything since the accident damaged my nerve endings."  
  
"Oh. You'll be okay getting back to your bus by yourself," she asked as they approached the bus she shared with Kaori and Marisol.  
  
"I walk to it every night alone," Psymon answered. "Won't be any different tonight, just a little lonelier."  
  
"Sorry," Zoe replied. Psymon shook his head and looked at her.  
  
"Don't be. You're right about moving too fast," he said, putting his arms around her. "We really should spend more time together. Maybe we could go out to a movie tomorrow before the race, eh?"  
  
"That sounds cool," Zoe answered, leaning up and kissing him. Psymon held her closer, kissing back. He pushed his tonuge gently against her lips and was surprised she actually opened her mouth to let him move his tonuge against hers. He let out a soft moan and pulled back.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna go now and take a cold shower, I'll see you tomorrow before the race," Psymon said softly. Zoe just nodded, kissed him on the cheek and went in. He turned to leave and saw Kaori, Eddie and Mac walking up.  
  
"Psymon, what're you doing here?" Kaori asked, frowing.  
  
"I was walking Zoe home. What're you all doing out so late? Isn't is a school night?" Psymon sneered, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. He really had no desire to be hassled by the SSX league's version of the Mod Squad.  
  
"We were watching movies and walked Kaori back here. What were you doing with Zoe?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Nothing that any of you wouldn't approve of," Psymon snapped and started to walk off to his bus.  
  
"Psymon, you really shouldn't smoke," Kaori chirped from behind. Psymon turned and flicked his cigarette at her, then turned back and smiled as she let out a yelp from being burned. He went back to the winnebago and walked in, then made his way to his bed room and flopped down on his bed. He sigh softly and looked at the crow across the room.  
  
"So, what did you think, Sparky?" he asked the bird, who just stared at him. "Yeah, I kinda like her, too." He stretched out and closed his eyes. Sighing softly, he let himself drift off into his usual fitful sleep.  
  
End....? 


End file.
